


It began with a Dog

by Rammsteiner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Countries Using Human Names, Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammsteiner/pseuds/Rammsteiner
Summary: Every morning for almost 3 weeks, a beautiful German Shepherd appears at Roderich’s doorstep, only leaving as and when he does. The dog one day returns with a collar, and Roderich takes him to the address engraved upon the tags. This is where he learns of Gilbert, a man who hasn't left his home in almost 2 years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is yet another idea that has been flying around my head after re-watching Hetalia.
> 
> Please let me know what you think ^_^

It had all begun with a dog.

No, not the type of dog Roderich would have referred his ex-girlfriend to be likened to. But a dog that had found itself, one day, curled quite happily around his collection of small flower pots that sat lined upon the deck. Not being one for dogs, the animal was quickly shooed away from his quite comfortable position by the door. Just as the bitter frost had caused his beloved Orchids to wither away. Roderich watched the animal pace over toward the edge of his driveway, its long muzzle trailing along the ground in search of whatever scent the canine had found particularly interesting. Roderich simply turned to lock his front door, moving back to step down, the now animal free, porch and make his way towards his car. Opening the driver’s door, he slung both his briefcase and overcoat onto the fabric seats of the back, only leaving his medical ID around his neck and car keys in hand, taking seat behind the wheel. Whilst turning the key and looking through the back window, his eyes once again fell upon the dark fur of the dog, which happily sat just a few feet from his drive. Once the car was onto the street, a quick glance in the rear view mirror saw the dog making its way down the desolate street and away from his view. Sighing softly, Roderich shifted the car into gear and pulled away, thoughts of the dog quickly foregoing his mind.

However, this abnormal start to the day slowly became routine. What would have been unthinkable two, perhaps even now three, weeks ago had become completely normal. Every morning, the black Shepherd would be curled around Roderich’s flowerpots – only leaving when Roderich himself left his home. The dog hadn’t become an unwelcome guest no, it just frustrated Roderich to no end why the animal would want to rest upon his porch. It wasn’t as if the scent of one of his own pets would attract it, for he had none. There was no way of locating the owner of the Shepherd, for the animal bore no collar. Weekdays, even weekends. The dog had not missed a single day in almost 3 weeks, and he could not fathom why.

Yet another bitter morning fell upon Roderich as he prepared to leave his home. Tugging a scarf around his neck and boots that would not freeze his toes, upon his feet, he pulled the soft, white netting away from the window to glance upon the porch to once again find a pile of familiar, glossy coat of fur fast asleep in its usual spot. However this morning the dark coat wasn’t the only thing to catch Roderich’s eye. For today, the dark animal bore an equally dark collar, silver tags reflecting the earliest rays of the sun.

“So you do have a master,” Roderich affirmed to himself, it had crossed his mind on occasion that the dog could possibly be a stray, however the shine of its coat and the glint in its eye was contradictory of that thought. Collecting his house keys and ID from the hook beside the door, Roderich was greeting by yet another crisp morning wind as he stepped out into the day. The dog, raising its tired head to the sound of the opening door, tags knocking together as it shook off any tiredness that could have remained.

“You are lucky I don’t have to go to work for several hours more,” Roderich told the Shepherd, “Although, I could see myself resting a little more. But here I am, greeting you once again.” Soft brown eyes looked into Roderich’s own as he knelt before the listening canine. Placing his hand before the animal, Roderich allowed the dog to make its own judgement of his character before proceeding. At a small nudge of approval, Roderich placed his hand into the unexpectedly course fur beside fully pricked ears, slowly moving down to the collar that resided around its muscled neck.

“Aster is your name?” he asked, hand moving to cup the name tag that dangled from the collar’s metal loop. Moving to the second tag, Roderich discovered that the black Shepherd, or ‘Aster’ as he was apparently called, had what he presumed to be his home address engraved upon the thin metal plate. “Perhaps we should take you home, see who lets you stray the streets of Stuttgart alone in this brisk weather,” he told the dog, its tail gently thudding against the decking.

Removing his scarf, Roderich carefully looped the fabric through the dog’s collar, creating a makeshift leash to lead the dog to its probable home. Not even having to prompt the animal, it promptly stood to its paws, flicking its tail a little as it followed by Roderich’s heel. The address Roderich now had wasn’t far, a mile away at most. However he did come to wonder what type of pet owner would allow their dog to wander the city streets, without tags even. Although the latter point had seemingly been rectified, the lump of fur using his porch as a bed certainly hadn’t left. Glancing down toward ‘Aster’, Roderich sighed, wrapping the soft fabric of his scarf around his palm.

“If I take you home, will you stay?” It was silly really, questioning a dog. It wasn’t going to reply, but Roderich continued to ask it, “Or do you prefer sleeping beside my flowerpots? There is nothing in them you know, winter is far too cold a time to grow Orchids.” Roderich’s one sided conversation continued for what couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes, for it didn’t take long for the Austrian to reach what he assumed to be the correct address. “Is this your home?” the final question he posed to the canine, the quick wag of its tail was the only answer he’d received from ‘Aster’. Reaching to unloop the make-shift leash, Roderich approached the rusted gate of the property. The hinges almost fixed closed against the equally weathered pole holding the structure upright. Pushing the gate open as far as the hinge would allow, Roderich slipped through the small gap it left, the Shepherd choosing to leap over the low wall that outlined the rest of the property.

“Do I have the right place, Aster? It’s almost as if no one has stepped through that gate in a long while,” Roderich hesitated to leave the dog here, in all honesty he could see why the dog would perhaps want to leave if this was indeed his home. Glancing at the windows, curtains were drawn firmly closed, ivy of several shades crawling up the exterior of the detached building, making the area much darker than it probably truly was. However, the dark vibe Roderich felt was a contrast to the light that bathed the city on this particular day.

“Hey, what are you doing?” A harsh voice quickly brought Roderich’s thoughts to a halt, eyes widening just a tad as his head whipped around to where he had just entered from. Roderich’s eyes fell upon a blonde male, far stronger looking than himself. A scowl etched onto his features as he hopped over the perimeter wall, not so much different to the dog.

“I’m sorry,” Roderich apologised, lowering his head and giving a quick glance over to ‘Aster’, who had curled up upon the withered door to the house, ears alert and listening. “This young dog has been frequenting my home. I thought, since he now has a tag, I should bring him home. Are you perhaps his owner?”

The blonde, who was now stood before Roderich, softened his expression slightly and gave out an abrupt chuckle. “Aster? So that’s where he has been wandering off to all this time.” He sighed, glancing toward said dog, whose tail was once again drumming against the ground. “But no, he isn’t mine. My brother owns him, he also lives here. So thank you for bringing him back. He normally comes home once he has been wandering, however I will do my best to stop him escaping from now on.”

Roderich nodded before speaking himself, “Is it all possible to speak to your brother? It’s just his dog has been on my porch every morning for almost three weeks running. I’m Roderich, by the way,” he reached out his hand toward the athletic looking man, shaking his hand out of courtesy.

“Ludwig, and no. Gilbert, my brother, he isn’t… let’s just say he isn’t well,” he, Ludwig, hesitated, turning away from Roderich for a small moment and looking toward the house.

“If he isn’t well, have you tried seeing a doctor? I work at the local hospital, I could help you find someone appropriate?” he offered, a faint smile formed on Ludwig’s face before his head shook in a negative manner.

“That’s the problem, I would take him to see someone. He refuses to leave his home. It’s one of the reasons Aster takes himself for a walk. Sometimes, he won’t even let me inside. It can be hard enough just letting Aster back in. I think he is getting worse too...” Ludwig trailed off the latter part of his sentence, glancing fondly toward Aster, who continued to wag his tail at mention of his master.

“He won’t leave his home?” to that, a nod came along with Ludwig's answer.

“My brother hasn’t left his home in almost 2 years, and I don’t know what to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on a most unusual morning, Roderich goes to work as normal. However that very same evening, the Shepherd returns again and this introduces a new, and rather unusual, routine into Roderich's life.  
> Involving a dog, a door and a man he has never seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you comments on the last chapter, and here is the next ^_^. I hope you enjoy it and finally time to meet Gilbert.

He hadn’t been able to converse with Ludwig much more that morning. A shame since the man did need help, him and his brother both. Roderich had departed from the home, leaving his phone number (both work and mobile) with the younger of the brothers, one of the few details he had learnt that morning. To be honest, he hadn’t learnt much else about the true owner of the Shepherd. Roderich had made sure to tell Ludwig he would try to assist him in any way possible, because it was blatantly obvious that Gilbert would not be persuaded to exit his home. It perplexed Roderich more than anything that he was even hesitant to let his brother into the house. But perhaps that was because Roderich himself was only a Radiologist, he hadn’t that specialist knowledge someone such as a psychologist would have.

Speaking of his job, it hadn’t been very interesting today. Rather boring to be honest, it explained the unusually short shift. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t as tired. On the contrary, he was tired as he was of the television program that was currently filling Roderich’s front room with the sounds of a bad comedy. Carefully pulling his glasses from his face, Roderich lay his head back against the cushions of his fairly sizeable sofa, legs now kicked up onto the glass coffee table a short distance away. He let his eyes fall closed as he began to doze off. However, his first nap in a long while wasn’t allowed to continue as his eyes reactively opened at the unfamiliar sound of, scratching? Roderich couldn’t quite recognise the noise as he righted himself in his seat. Wiping the sleep from his tired eyes, Roderich stood and pulled his arms over his head, as the soft scratching noise continued. Curious, he stepped out of the front room and around into the hallway, the initially soft noise only growing louder as he turned to look at the front door. Roderich’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he approached the only thing separating him from the darkness of a bitter evening.

“You are almost 9 hours too early, between seven and eight in the morning are your usual visiting hours,” Roderich greeted as he swung the door open, only to reveal the sleek fur of a familiar Shepherd. The dog only padded its tail against the deck in reply, flicking an ear as large brown eyes looked up toward the slightly startled Austrian.  Had he not returned this dog first thing this morning? Plus, it had never come to the door at any other time than early in the morning. Even then, it had never once scratched against the wood. Only slept among empty pottery. Kneeling down, Roderich gently ran his hand along the surprisingly course fur beside the dogs erect ears,

“Perhaps we should take you home?” he asked, once again receiving nothing but a tail wag in reply. For the second time that day, Roderich retrieved his patterned scarf and looped it through the animal’s collar. Slipping on his shoes and fetching his jacket, Roderich looped the loose end of the makeshift leash around his wrist and began the short trek to take Aster home for the second time that day. The dark landscape illuminated only by the flickering city lights and the headlights of the odd passing vehicle, it was too late for most to be out wandering streets. Especially dogs who really should be in there owners homes.

“You do realise the time don’t you? I thought you dogs could sense these things,” he mumbled into the collar of his coat, approaching the house he had visited that very same morning. Pushing himself once again through the rusted gate, the dog following at his heel, and finally approaching the neglected front door. Roderich’s grip tightened around the soft fabric of the scarf and he looked down toward the dog who coincidentally, was returning a glance up toward him. “Ready?” he asked the silent dog and brought his hand against the splintered door and gave it a knock.

Initially, Roderich was met with silence, which honestly wasn’t unexpected. He waited a few moments, Aster now beginning to whine out of what seemed to be impatience. So Roderich knocked a second time.

“Who is it?” a voice from within the building shouted, clearly masculine. “Ludwig? Is it you?”

“No, not Ludwig I am afraid. Although I did speak with him this morning?” Roderich petted the now fretful canine beside him as he spoke, the dog clearly becoming more agitated at hearing his master’s voice. “But I do have someone with me who I believe wants to see you.” Roderich carefully released Aster from the confides of his ‘lead’ as the dog pulled to paw at the base of the barrier between the three of them.

“Why have you got my dog?” was his only response, Roderich wasn’t expecting hostility, he was only returning the animal after all. This time however, voice seemed somehow closer, as if the occupant was stood up against the flipside of the door.

“He has been visiting my home every morning, and I brought him back earlier today and that was when I met your brother but it seems Aster decided he wanted to see me once again.” Roderich tried to keep his own voice calm as to not agitate, who he assumed to be Gilbert, any more than he apparently already had.  He was once again met with silence, it was a bit disconcerting. Talking to a door. It was almost as if he was once again talking to the dog in question, but gaining a reply instead of quiet.

“Just, just leave him and go away.” The man sounded almost dejected, but Roderich couldn’t think to leave the dog sitting crying on the doorstep. But he couldn’t see what more he could do, he didn’t really know this man. Would it be too late to try and contact Ludwig at this point?

“Are you sure, couldn’t you just let him insi-“

“I said go away and leave my dog alone!” Roderich was cut off rather abruptly, maybe he had been a bit insensitive he wondered. He didn’t know ‘Gilbert’s’ reasons for not letting the dog in. Or the reasons as to why he wouldn’t just come outside of the door. He didn’t want to pry any more than he already had done. Petting the ears of the Shepherd a final time, Roderich simply bid a small goodbye and made his way back toward the rusted metal gate. Reaching into his pocket to remove his phone.

What Roderich couldn’t have known as he stepped away however, was the head of white hair that lay pressed against the inner side of the door. Shortened nails carving into the splintering wood as a fist thumped against thick prison walls that kept him locked away from the almost alien world outside. A hesitant hand moved to rest against the disused handle, it falling away almost instantly as skin came into contact with the chilled metal.

A small whine resonated from the outside and sheer guilt became a heavy weight in pit of Gilbert’s stomach, sinking down onto the hallway floor, clenching his fists with a feeling he was sick of trying to comprehend.

“I’m sorry Aster…”

* * *

A shrilled, yet familiar, tone rang through the silence of the almost empty room. Roderich, it's only occupant, rubbed at his eyes and pulled himself up from the sofa. He didn't really take any time to wonder why he had not gone to bed that night, he was still half asleep after all. Reaching out to pad at the coffee table, he finally managed to retrieve the troublesome mobile device and flicked the accept bar, not caring to look at who said caller was. 

"What is it?" he mumbled into the receiver, his free hand searching the table for his glasses as his eyes began to close of their own accord. 

 _"Erm, this is the guy Aster likes right?"_  

It took Roderich a moment, however a few moments to allow his brain to begin functioning quickly found him recognising the voice at the other end of the telephone,

"Gilbert, I assume? How did you get my phone number?" 

_"Ludwig, and look I'm sorry about last night. Ludwig let Aster inside by the way, in case you wondered."_

Seems like Ludwig did indeed receive the late night message left by Roderich, he was glad that the dog had indeed gained entry to the house. But that brought more questions than answers, questions he wasn't sure he wanted to ask the virtual stranger.

 _"But, he got out again this morning."_ that statement was followed by an exasperated sigh,  _"Is he there?"_

Roderich had finally managed to retrieve his glasses, after a fair while, and pushed them back into place. A soft yawn decorating his features as he made his way over to the covered window. Pulling back the curtains, then lifting the soft netting beneath, his regular visitor had reclaimed his potted bed and seemed to be rather content.

"He is, looks rather comfortable actually," Roderich mused, gazing upon the animal's ebony fur as it slept. "But how does he even get out?"

_"I don't know. The only way Ludwig can think of is through the door. But then he can't get back inside because it shuts as soon as he slips out. The outside side of the door is... dog proof I guess?"_

"But don't you lock the door? If the lock is broken maybe you could get someone to repair-?"

_"No."_

Roderich was abruptly cut off before he could finish, he had possibly dug somewhere which he had no right to. Gilbert was a stranger to him, he didn't really know the man apart from what Ludwig had told him. To be honest, Ludwig couldn't be considered any more than a friendly acquaintance at this point. Roderich was going suggest Ludwig fix the door, but from the firmness of Gilbert's previous answer, he decided against it.

_"But, can you bring him back? "_

The conversation virtually ended after Roderich agreed to return the Shepherd. Gilbert was lucky that he had today off, it was unusual he had such time off but he wasn't going to complain. Leaving for the bathroom, he took a short shower before changing into a simple t-shirt and trousers and grabbed his jacket and scarf as he made his way into the hallway. 

"Perhaps I should invest in an actual leash," Roderich sighed under his breath as he slipped his shoes onto his feet and opened his front door to greet the sleepy shepherd. "Shall we take you back to your master hm?" 

At the sound of Roderich's voice, Aster raised his head and the familiar thumping of a wagging tail was heard as the scarf was once again knotted around the dogs collar. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, it was his third time in as many days and by now he should know the route well. That and Aster tugged a little on the scarf, walking a little further ahead than Roderich himself, almost pulling him over on occasion. Once again, Roderich approached the looming door of the shepherd's master. Knocking against the wood, he sat beside the black dog at his heel and stroked the fur just beneath his ear. It was a favoured petting spot, Roderich had quickly learned.

"Aster?" Roderich heard footsteps as he turned to look at the barrier between the three of them. "Is that you? Roderich I think your name was?" 

"That's us," he returned, leaning his back against the cold wooden door whilst petting Aster, who seemed quite relaxed at this point. Markedly different to the reaction he gave the previous evening to his master's voice.

"He's a little shit that dog," Gilbert snorted, his voice close but still somewhat distanced, it was a little strange. But Roderich didn't mind. "Maybe a big shit actually, he isn't like one of those tiny Chihuahua's or something," 

Roderich chuckled slightly and continued to pet the dog, he was becoming fond of him in all honesty, he had seen the shepherd every day for 3 or so weeks. It was becoming routine. "He does behave himself, I've never come out to my porch destroyed nor have I ever had to reprimand him." Roderich replied, and the conversation took off from there. Gilbert had initially began with answers that were short and rather to the point. Often apologising again for the previous days behaviour. However after a short time he not only began to lengthen his answers, he began to ask Roderich his own questions. It was strange, conversing with a door whilst petting a dog. But Roderich didn't call Gilbert out on refusing to open the door, not letting the dog in or confront Roderich in person. They simply sat, back to door, and spoke. It was funny really, they were but complete strangers a day ago, but now talking about a multitude of things like they had known each other for a much longer time. 

"Ludwig has Asters brother you know? Not blood brother but you get what I mean right? He's a Doberman called Berlitz, Ludwig brings him round sometimes. Although he isn't allowed on the sofa. He will piss on it, he's not as well trained as Aster."

Roderich nodded, although pointless really because Gilbert couldn't exactly see him. He shifted into a more comfortable position and lay his legs out in front of him as he lent his body weight into the door. As they continued talking, Roderich began telling Gilbert of his own life, as a reply to the others question of course. Of his job as a radiologist, of his ex-girlfriend, of the cat that lived by a bakery on the corner that Aster had taken a disliking to. Silly, little things that regular people would often chat about.

"By the way Roderich," Gilbert began, Roderich could here shifting from behind him - now assuming Gilbert was to in fact sitting with his own back against the inner side of the divide. "You should come again, I like all your complaining.

"My what?" Roderich was taken a back slightly, and apparently Gilbert had found this rather funny as he heard the barks of laughter resonating from the house.

This is what became a regular occurrence, especially on days Roderich wasn't shifted into work. Even then, he always came by on a morning to return the rather insistent German Shepherd that was Aster to the front yard. Sitting beside the front door and just talking. That's all they did, even if they had never met face to face, never seen each other eye to eye, they slowly began to gain a kind of friendship. It was slow at first, Gilbert sometimes not up for talking at all, but on those days Roderich would simply sit and wait. Gilbert still knew he was there, even if they didn't speak. He was there. Roderich didn't understand the feelings that ran through Gilbert's mind, he didn't know what demons had created the forbidden barrier that secluded Gilbert from the rest of the world. He couldn't even hope to understand.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long shift at work, all Roderich wanted to do was sleep. But once again he finds himself caring for Gilbert's dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for this update being so late but I've had so much work to do ;-; I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it haha.
> 
> That and I started reading a manhwa series called Bastard and got hooked on it xD.  
> But after these next two weeks, updates should be regular again as I finish this year at University.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time ^_^

The few weeks that had since passed after the initial meeting, if you could really call it that, with Gilbert had gone by much faster than Roderich could have anticipated. He’d been seeing less of the shepherd as of the last few days, Ludwig had apparently been taking him out in the early hours as to prevent the animal from becoming victim to a car or even the local animal shelter. However that didn’t prevent the mischievous creature from sleeping among Roderich’s pots upon the deck, when he wasn’t sleeping off exhaustion from early morning jogs. Work had also run Roderich ragged, it tended to do that as winter fell into spring. Sipping at the only liquid that could keep him awake at the unearthly hour of two in the morning, Roderich sighed heavily and glanced over toward the window which had long since had its blinds drawn. Radiologists like himself rarely worked into the early hours. However, not to frequently thankfully, several emergencies had arrived all at once requiring him and other members of his department to work overtime.

“See you got caught up in the mayhem as well?” Roderich turned his head away from the window toward the voice that had brought him away from his mundane thoughts, them falling upon a very familiar blonde head of hair.

“Indeed I did, Arthur.” Roderich yawned, toying with the handle of the mug sat on a small table adjacent to what used to be a water dispensary machine. Arthur looked tired, Roderich noted. More tired than himself in fact. It wasn’t all surprising, the orthopaedic surgeon was involved in dealing with trauma cases, several of which had come in tonight. “But not as caught up as you I take it?” Roderich’s question was quickly followed by a small laugh coming from the English surgeon. Arthur had come over from England to further his knowledge in orthopaedics apparently, but Roderich hadn’t really asked the man about it. They were either too busy, or out of work and he didn’t know a medical professional that wanted to talk of work in what little social lives they had.

“I think everybody was pretty much run into the ground tonight, but it is Friday night after all.” Arthur loosened the tie that hung around his neck and his eyes turned to Roderich again, “But at least it’s quietened down now. We can clock off soon, hopefully I can sleep in a bed tonight instead of this couch,” the Englishman snorted as he came to sit beside Roderich on what was an old fabric sofa. The small office room had, a few years ago if Roderich remembered, been revamped into a communal staff room of sorts. Most staff members would pass through during some point of the day. It wasn’t at all surprising to see people asleep, working or even just talking about what they were going to eat for dinner. It reminded Roderich of his old University common room.

It wasn’t long before Arthur and Roderich were required again, Roderich would later chastise Arthur on saying the forbidden ‘Q’ word, and the Austrian did not find himself clocking out until the hour of five in the morning. Luckily, for once, management were not so evil as to ask him to return at eight for his regular shift. Moving his colleague’s shifts with his own, he wasn’t due to return to the hospital for two entire days. Which was a godsend, Roderich thought as he decided to forego his car and walk the short distance back home. He wasn’t going to risk driving after a long a shift as he had just pulled. He didn’t want to end up a patient himself.

Roderich was then, for a quick moment, startled by the sudden realisation that he was indeed laying on the ground. He hadn’t fainted had he? Had exhaustion finally killed him? His mother always told him it would. As he was pondering the question, he was met with a rather loud bark and a thumping of a tail smacking against the pavement. Shaking his head for a moment, Roderich looked before him to see a familiar looking, and rather excited dog.

“Aster?” He questioned the animal, another bark affirming the dog was in fact the shepherd he knew. Gently running his hand through the animal’s soft coat, Roderich stood back to his feet and was then greeted by another familiar face. This one being a rather flustered looking German man, who seemed to be chastising the runaway shepherd whilst also trying to catch his breath.

“Roderich, I’m sorry. Aster just slipped his collar and took off.” Ludwig attempted to apologise as he wrestled Aster back into the, now tightened, collar. Roderich did wonder for a moment as to why Ludwig was out at such an early hour, walking his brother’s companion. Well by the looks of it, it wasn’t Ludwig taking Aster for a walk.

“It’s fine,” Roderich brushed off, “It’s not as if he is a stranger. He is by my house more days than not anyway. Besides, why are you here at such an hour? Five in the morning is a strange time to be walking a dog.” which was true. He hadn’t seen another soul on the streets besides Arthur, who had departed from the hospital only a moment after himself.

“There are two reasons really,” Ludwig replied after a small huff of breath, Aster obediently sitting at his heel, “The first being I start my shift at work early today. I teach sport at the one of the secondary schools and they have an event which I have to help set up,” another sigh came from Ludwig as he gently pet the dog beside him, Roderich could understand his frustrations with having to work early. His own frustrations however came from working unexpected overtime. Maybe if Ludwig knew of his own work life he would be a little grateful for the school curriculum.

“The second reason, is that Gilbert phoned me at stupid time this morning asking me to walk him before I went to work. I don’t know what goes through his head at all,” Roderich noted that Ludwig’s grip on the Shepherds lead tightened slightly. After light conversation, Roderich attempted to bid them farewell. However a paw found its way onto his side, padding gently against his overcoat. Ludwig tugged the lead of the Shepherd to try to coax him to follow, but the dog would not have it and almost clung to Roderich’s side.

“Seems like he really likes you. It’s strange, he has never been like this with anyone before,” Ludwig mused as he allowed the lead to slacken, Aster moving to sit dutifully by Roderich’s heel. Roderich wasn’t sure what to really make of the dog, he hadn’t really done anything to warrant such affection. Not that he could think of anyway.

“I can’t think why,” he reiterated to Ludwig, yawning softly as he adjusted his glasses. “I can take him back with me if he won’t leave with you. I don’t mind, he is usually beside my door anyway,” Roderich then offered, it was as he said. If Aster did indeed return to his door again later on, he would only have to take him back home anyway. Ludwig seemed to think for a few moments longer, but soon enough the Shepherds lead was passed into the hands of Roderich.

“I’ll tell Gilbert you’ll bring Aster home. I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, he likes talking to you. He has been a little better lately too, he should be okay with you letting Aster inside. ” Ludwig seemed to laugh a little as his statement left him. If Gilbert had indeed told Ludwig of their conversations, which he must have at least once or twice, then he probably knew of the slight strangeness they had to them. Because people usually didn’t converse with an opaque wall of wood separating them.  Soon the two departed and Roderich thought best if he was to return to his own home with the dog, for it was ridiculous time in the morning. Although if what Ludwig said was true, Gilbert might be awake. But he himself required at least a few hours’ sleep before any further human interaction. Wouldn’t any normal person?

As he arrived at his home, the door was opened and the Shepherd shown into the house for what was the first time. Although he had been here many times before, he had never actually passed through the front door he liked to sleep by so often.

“What am I going to do with you?” he mumbled toward the dog in question as he un-clipped the lead from the collar and Roderich slipped off his own outdoor attire. “I do need a little sleep you know, and I don’t have a dog bed or anything for you to lay in,” Roderich added as he walked toward his bedroom, the dog at his heel. He supposed sleeping with a large black dog curled up at the foot of the bed could be considered unhygienic. But after working such hours, Roderich didn’t even bat an eye as he changed into his sleep wear and slipped beneath the covers whilst Aster made himself comfortable.

* * *

In all his years in living at his small home in Stuttgart, Roderich had been woken up by many things. Cats yowling at the crack of dawn, urban foxes getting into the bins and more often than not the general sound of city life. What he had never been woken up by, was the sensation that something was licking his face. But in this case rather than something, it was someone. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light as much as they possibly could, a small bark and a wagging tail was what greeted him next as a paw pressed, slightly painfully, into his ribs. 

"Aster. I almost forgot you were here," he yawned, gently encouraging the dog to jump from the bed as so he could sit up properly. Reaching over to the small, wooden night stand next to his bed he retrieved his glasses and put them in their rightful place before taking his phone to view the time. Considering he only got back home at around six thirty in the morning, he'd not slept very long at all. Rubbing at his temples, Roderich stood from the bed himself and headed into the bathroom. Ten was pretty late on into the morning, but considering he had only slept for a few hours he could do with going back to sleep. But he did have to take Aster home, and he didn't want to keep the dog away from it's master any more than he already had. Speaking of said dog, it wasn't long after Roderich jumped into the shower that a paw found its way around the bathroom door and the dog was trying to climb his way to sit near Roderich.

"Aster, no stop it!" he chastised the animal but it didn't work since the dog was quickly sat by his feet once again. Aster took to shaking his head every now and again as water began to irritate his ears, and Roderich could do nothing but quickly finish up so he could grab a towel and coax the dog out into the bedroom. He had done many things in his life, but was  _not_ about to wrestle with a German Shepherd whilst completely naked. "Honestly I do wonder how Gilbert and Ludwig cope with you," he mumbled as he, now fully clothed, placed the wet towels into the laundry basket. "Now let's take you home before you decide to try and make breakfast," he sighed as the dog dutifully followed Roderich toward the front door. Anyone looking would think this dog belonged to him and Roderich found this concept truly bizarre. He hardly knew the shepherd really, only interaction they had was on the days that Roderich took him home when he was sleeping by his flower pots. But why had he even begun to visit Roderich in the first place? Maybe he should ask Arthur's partner, he was a vet wasn't he? Placing his shoes and jacket on once again, he placed the lead (thankful he didn't have to use his scarf for once) onto Asters collar and left to take the Shepherd home. It wasn't long before Roderich found himself at the familiar front door. A couple of knocks later and Gilbert still hadn't answered. By all logic, Gilbert had to be inside. So perhaps he was asleep? After knocking a third time, the dog beside him began to get a little restless. Little whines here and there as his master did not answer. Roderich, as he reassured the animal, reached into his pocket and quickly flicked through the contacts. Finding the number, he pressed dial and awaited a response. Once which came surprisingly quickly. 

 _"Can a guy not take a shit without someone bothering him?"_ the sarcastic answer on the other end of the line greeted him, Roderich was not amused.

"Don't be crude Gilbert," he snapped back as the snorts of laughter from Gilbert began.

_"So anyway, I guess you brought Aster back right?"_

"Of course I did, sorry it's a bit later than planned. I had to work late last night," 

_"Then if you bring him in close the door quickly after you."_

Roderich stood puzzled for a second, did he mean simply let the dog in or himself as well? He remembered Ludwig telling him that Gilbert did not let strangers into his house. So he had to ask. 

_"For someone who went to medical school you sure are stupid. Yes I mean you as well. My dog trusts you, doesn't he? So you cannot possibly be a bad person. He knows you see, he knows bad people from good. So hurry up before I change my mind."_

He wasn't quite sure what Gilbert meant by that, he was going to respond but he was hung up on. He had heard a saying previously about dogs and trust, he was sure of it. But he had never owned a dog so he wasn't really in the know about these things. But these weren't the questions that were on Roderichs mind as his hand brushed against the disused handle of the barrier that had separated the two ever since they first spoke. What did Gilbert look like? What is the reason for him shutting himself inside for so long? Why has he let Roderich inside? How much did this dog mean to him that he'd trust the animals like for someone? But rather than sit on these questions for too long he followed Gilbert's request, quickly let himself inside and making sure to close the door in an equally swift manner.

"Man, from the way you spoke so formally I thought you were older.." that remark had Roderich turning to face the voice almost instantly. But as he did so, his eyes finally fell upon the man he had been talking to for two or three weeks now. It was safe to say his initial image of Gilbert was completely wrong.

"You're one to talk about age, when you have white hair,"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finally be the chapter where Gilbert and Roderich interact more than they have in the last couple. The pace of the story should quicken up a bit now. More characters will be introduced too so stay tuned for that.
> 
> You may learn a few more things about Gilbert too next chapter. That and maybe a little back story on Aster too. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an Update!  
> Sorry for the 2 month (almost!) hiatus, I have now however finished University for the year so updates should come more regularly. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, due to me becoming re-addicted to The Evil Within and preparing for conventions (whoops xD) ^^  
> I also want to thank everyone for 60+ Kudos and all of your kind comments! I can't believe that many of you have enjoyed the story so far. It really encourages me to write as I know people are enjoying my writing.  
> I hope everyone is enjoying themselves and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ See you at the next update.

Roderich couldn’t really say much more to Gilbert in that instance. The sharp tug of the leash in his hand causing him to release it from his grip, the dark Shepherd running up the hall toward his master. As Gilbert knelt down onto his knees, Aster brought his paws up to rest on the mans shoulders and lick at his face with small whines and a frantic wag of his tail.

“Yeah yeah, I missed you too,” Gilbert replied as he gently brought the much loved pet back onto all fours, bringing his hand to rub against the animal’s ear as Roderich had often done. After the dog had his collar slipped off and had trotted off into a back room, Roderich’s attention was then brought back to Gilbert as the man stood and ran his hand through the strands of his hair.

“I wanted to say thanks, you know for looking after Aster like you do.” he began, stepping forward a little. Roderich noted that, at a glance, Gilbert looked a little hesitant to tread any further than the frame that seemed to separate the hallway and the room directly behind where the other was standing. "I mean, I don’t even know how he gets outside. The windows and doors are all locked. Speaking of that, do you mind?”

It took Roderich a moment to realise what Gilbert was referring too, but once he did he first turned to close the latch and then back to Gilbert. “Don’t worry about having to thank me, I don’t mind looking after him. He’s a lovely dog.” Gilbert seemed to smile at the compliment aimed at his pet, which was to be expected given how he spoke of him. “Maybe you’ll have to stay up one night and watch him, he can’t exactly teleport outside right?”

“True,” agreed, his fidgeting becoming more apparent as they remained in the hallway, “Come into the kitchen, I can make great coffee plus I’ll have to feed Aster,” he then added as he moved back through were Roderich assumed he came. Quietly slipping off his shoes and leaving them beside the door, Roderich stepped after Gilbert and quickly noticed the obvious.

It was relatively dark inside the home, from the outside it looked as if the front curtains were drawn closed. Each time Roderich had visited they had been, however on entering it seemed as if it wasn’t just the curtains at the front that had been drawn. As Roderich entered the kitchen, Aster was now happily eating whatever food Gilbert had placed within the bowl as the coffee was brewing on the granite countertops.

Another thing that Roderich noticed, the place was remarkably clean. From the odd comment Ludwig had made, Roderich had assumed Gilbert to be a little messy. However his thoughts were markedly different to his observations. Gilbert must have noticed Roderich as soon enough, a warm mug of coffee was pressed into his hands.

“Now you better tell me I make better coffee than you do! No one is yet to deny me of my coffee making abilities!” Gilbert proudly proclaimed as he let go of the mug, once Roderich’s grip was assured of course. Sipping at the drink, Roderich could only agree with the man.

“You certainly do,” he reiterated to the now slightly smug looking Gilbert. “What brand of coffee is this?”

“A Barista never reveals his secrets,” Gilbert laughed, drinking his own beverage whilst Roderich’s leg was nudged by Aster. The shepherd didn’t want to be left out, he supposed.

“Isn’t that saying for magicians, and not for making coffee?”

“Don’t steal this from me! It works!” Gilbert feigned offence as his hand came to cover his eyes, however his wide smile couldn’t be missed, neither could the slightly muffled laughter he attempted to keep silent. But quickly enough, Gilbert placed his mug onto the counter and knelt down beside his dog. “By the way, I wanna show you something I know you’ll love!” As quickly as he was knelt, Gilbert was back on his feet an out of the room. Roderich didn’t quite know whether he was coming or going at the moment, he’d never met Gilbert face to face, however the other was acting as if they’d known each other for years. If they counted the days spent speaking through the door, he supposed they’d been talking for a little while now. Roderich just wasn’t expecting how excitable Gilbert seemed to be. Considering how worried Ludwig seemed of his brother when they had first met.

“I wanted to show you this.” Roderich’s thoughts were quickly broken as a piece of what seemed to be paper was thrust into his field of vision. “Wasn’t he cute?” Gilbert continued, pointing at what Roderich quickly realised was a photograph. A photograph of a very young Shepherd sitting beside a youngish looking Doberman – Roderich assumed this to be Ludwig’s dog that he’d heard about previously. So young, one ear still lolled around not quite knowing whether it was to remain floppy or become straight.

“Is this Aster?” Roderich asking the obvious, but it gave Gilbert an excuse to talk about dog as said animal gave a small bark as if he was answering Roderich’s question himself.

“Yeah, it was the day after Ludwig brought him home. He found him at the back of the sports field at the school he works at. He and Antonio found him tied to one of the goal posts and he was covered in mud and his fur was all matted with shit. He had no identification or anything. Some asshole just left him there. He was cold, scared and starving. You should have seen him when Ludwig gave him a tin of food, he probably would have eaten the bowl if he weren’t so little.” Gilbert gave a sad smile toward his companion as the dog nuzzled its head into his master’s hand. Roderich didn’t question who this Antonio was, assuming he would most probably be a workmate of Ludwig’s.

“How long have you had him?” Roderich couldn’t help but ask, Aster didn’t look as if he was an elderly dog. However the faintest of white hairs were noticeable when one looked close enough.

“Seven-ish years? I think anyway, it’s hard to keep track when it only seems like yesterday since Lud brought him here. He would have kept him too, but Aster didn’t want to leave. Unlike now apparently.” Gilbert just laughed and looked back up to Roderich from Aster, the dog trotting away to sit beside Roderich once again. Roderich reached his hand to pet at the soft fur behind Asters ears he was suddenly met with a hand on his shoulder. “Apparently he wants to live with you. But my house is a safe place so I don’t know why he’d wanna leave, “

Gilberts grip on Roderich’s shoulder tightened before it was relinquished, Roderich couldn’t quite gage his expression as the other turned around and moved to retrieve his coffee mug from its place on the counter. Roderich looked down toward the dog beside him who gazed back toward him with a forlorn look in his eye, if dogs could display such emotion anyway. It was these subtle things that Roderich kept noticing that began to make him think, why was it that Gilbert was keeping himself inside? It wasn’t just Ludwig, it seemed, who was worried about him. The dog at his heel also seemed to have worries of his own, but could an animal really display feelings such as this? Who knew? He didn’t want to press any issue, for this was the first time he had properly met Gilbert. He didn’t want to make the man feel uncomfortable in any way.

“He’s a good dog apart from that though,” Gilbert soon piped up, his apparent uneasiness quickly dissipating as he thrust, what Roderich assumed to be, his mobile phone into the Austrians face. “This was when he was about two, we went to a lake and he loved it! Just look at his happy smile!”

Roderich wasn’t sure what could be called a dog’s smile. But he could easily recognise a humans and, once the device was moved so he could actually see what was on the screen, Gilberts seemed to be the widest. Gilbert, being at the forefront of the image, had the large Shepherd in his arms. The dogs tongue falling from his mouth in a rather endearing way as Gilbert smiled toward whoever was taking the image. The fading light of the sun shining through the few leaves that remained in the large tree the two stood beneath with the large expanse of the lake behind them.

“This was probably my favourite day with him, I’ve never seen a dog so happy. We went to Eckensee Lake, It was his first time swimming so he got so tired by the end but he loved it.” Gilbert glanced over to his beloved companion as he spoke, passing the phone over to Roderich as he did so. “I wish I could take him again,” Gilbert sounded much more sombre this time, Roderich flicked his eyes toward him as he watched the man moved to sit on the floor.

“I can’t even walk out of the fucking front door, how am I supposed to make my dog happy when I can’t even go outside.” Gilbert had hidden his head between his knees at this point, and before he knew it Roderich had knelt beside him – Aster soon joining them.

“We’ll help you,” Roderich offered quietly, just loud enough that Gilbert could hear the words. “Me and Aster. If you start small, you could make the lake your goal,” he continued, Gilbert lifting his head as Aster pressed his muzzle to his master’s hair.

“Ludwig thinks I don’t hate it but I do,” Gilbert mumbled so quietly Roderich almost didn’t catch it, “I hate being stuck inside but I am. I just want to be normal again. Everyone left, except my brother. They don’t understand. No one does,” his arms wrapped tighter around his knees as Aster offered a paw of attempted reassurance.

 “I’m scared of leaving, but I’m also scared of never being able to leave. I don’t want to be scared anymore. I hate it.” Gilbert raised his head to look at Roderich, his eyes almost pleading. “I also hate asking for help because it isn’t an awesome thing to have to do. But, Roderich, please help me.”

Moving to kneel in front of him, Roderich placed a hand gently upon the others shoulder, smiling softly. “Of course I will. I think Aster will enjoy the lake more than my porch.

And with a soft laugh, Gilbert finally smiled something that wasn't fake or sad. But determined. He could see Gilbert wanted to get out of the prison he'd created for himself, and Roderich was equally determined to help him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the chapter delay, I've had so much going on I haven't had time to finish it! It has been half written on my computer since the beginning of July :O
> 
> I have no excuse, except for comicons and video games. I replayed Outlast RIP.
> 
> This chapter is more exposition I suppose, introducing things. Giving Roderich infomation, intorducing a couple more key characters etc. cause he ain't no super genius (I'm sorry Roddy it's true)! He is gonna use his resources haha. So next chapter is when the ball really gets rolling for the boys. I also had to do a fair bit of research for Kiku. If it's not accurate please tell me. I've used various medical journals/sites to get the infomation from but if I can improve the medical jargon then feel free to let me know ^^
> 
> I also promise not to leave a massive hiatus this time between chapters :3
> 
> And thankyou so much for almost 80 Kudos and your lovely comments once again. It means alot when you leave them because I know that way you are enjoying my story :) 
> 
> Sorry for the long note and hiatus. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time with some actual PruAus feels as an apology ^^

A few days had since passed after Roderich had agreed to help Gilbert. In all honesty, he had no idea how to even begin. His speciality was in Radiography, not in the mind. Which was why he had found himself within the office of one such specialist. Kiku Honda, a Psychologist who had travelled to Germany to share his expertise with others within the same field. Roderich had never required his assistance until now, only spoke in passing with a few acknowledging nods and ‘hellos’.

“So this friend of yours refuses to leave his home correct?” Kiku asked once more, to which Roderich nodded as a mug of, what he assumed to be, coffee was pressed his way. “How did you meet then?” Kiku inquired, a fair question in all honesty. It was unusual for a complete shut in to meet a stranger, Roderich supposed.

“His dog. It keeps escaping his home and coming to sleep on my porch. Every morning, without fail. He said he cannot think how the dog even gets out, but he does.”

“I see. Well how you met isn’t really important, you are here because you want to help him correct?” Kiku then proceeded to lean back a little in his small office chair and take his own coffee mug into his hands. “It will be difficult for me to do anything, you know? Without consulting him myself that is. However refusing to leave the home for such a long period would make me think severe avoidance behaviour.”

“So avoiding what exactly?”

“Does he rely on others to complete daily tasks such as shopping? Walking his dog? You did say it’s been 2 years since he last left his home.”

“His brother mainly, though his dog likes to walk himself to my home every day and I walk him back.” Roderich answered. If he thought about it a little further, he could think of a few habits Gilbert seemed to have that could be named as avoidance. Keeping his curtains closed permanently, keeping the door locked almost constantly. 

“Not wanting to leave the home is often a symptom of Agoraphobia, which in itself is usually a complication of Panic Disorder.” Kiku continued, carefully lifting the lid on the laptop, which sat upon the pristine wood of the Psychologists desk. “However without seeing him myself, or at least consulting him over the phone, I cannot make a formal diagnosis. Especially since this behaviour can be caused by many other things.” He added, tapping at the keypad as he spoke, eyes fixed upon the laptops screen.

“I see.” Roderich sighed as he listened to Kiku tap away. Of course Kiku couldn’t give a definitive answer, second hand information could only get Roderich so far. Plus even he didn’t really know to what extent Gilberts mental health had deteriorated. If he continued to think, Roderich hardly knew him at all. “Those other causes may be?”

“Agoraphobia is a fear of being in a situation where escape might be difficult, or help wouldn’t be available if something did go wrong. Anything could be a potential trigger, which is why it’s often mistaken as simply someone afraid of leaving there home. As that is the most common symptom. If this is what you’re dealing with, and I am not saying it is for certain, you would need to find the trigger.”

“Trigger? I see…” Roderich trailed off, the information he was receiving was indeed helpful. However this subject not being his field of expertise was clearly showing as his gaze fell to the ground. He was just so confused on what to do. On one hand, he wanted to help Gilbert. Help the man do the very thing he missed the most. But Roderich certainly didn’t want to hurt or, god forbid, make Gilbert worse. His own anxieties surrounding the situation must have been visible upon his features, as a gentle tapping of a pen against wood brought his eyes to look back up at his colleague.

“Don’t directly ask him, pressure could make things worse. I know you wouldn’t want to do that. If it is possible however, I would like to consult with him. I mentioned it earlier but I must ask, what is he like talking on the phone?” Kiku pushed Roderich’s seemingly abandoned drink closer towards him, Roderich taking it into his hands and sipping at the now lukewarm liquid. It made him want to laugh as he remembered Gilbert’s speech on coffee. He had to admit, Gilberts did taste a little better than the coffee Kiku had made. But he wouldn’t tell either party that.

“It’s how we first spoke properly, he has spoken to me on the phone a few times. I only assume he is fine with it but I am not one hundred percent certain,” the sudden onset of noise had Roderich turning his head toward the small desktop printer Kiku had, rather strangely, precariously perched upon a bookshelf in the corner of the room. Feng Shui perhaps? After retrieving a document from the device, Kiku swiftly handed it to Roderich and adjusted his necktie as he resat.

“There is some information on those sheets, read through them before even attempting to help him. You already have my number so contact me if he agrees to a telephone appointment. But don’t push it on him, you don’t want to frighten him any more than he may already be.”

“Thankyou Kiku, for all this. I’m sorry for disturbing you on your lunch break,” Roderich apologised, which earnt him a wave of dismissal and, a rather rare, small smile from the Japanese man.

“Don’t worry, Roderich. I am sure you would return the favour if I had broken something.” This caused both men to laugh as Roderich stood to return to his own shift, as it wasn’t just Kiku’s lunch break Roderich had used up.

The rest of the day was, strangely, not particularly busy. Which meant his mind could, for a few moments, fall to thoughts of Gilbert. Had Gilbert ever had a job? He probably had done at some point, but what? Had he gone to university? He still looked relatively young, possibly a little younger than Roderich himself, so it wasn’t impossible. If he really thought about it, Roderich didn’t know that much about the man at all. He probably knew more about Ludwig and Aster than anything else. It was all Gilbert seemed to talk about. Gilbert seemed to have a knack for not talking about his most personal matters, though was happy to tell the tales of his beloved dog getting into all sorts of mischief. It was clear Gilbert had problems. Problems that bled into Gilberts mind and hurt him to an extent he couldn’t even open the curtains of him home. Roderich felt almost overwhelmed the more he thought about it. How could Gilbert get himself into this state in the first place? In that photograph by the lake he looked so happy, free. Now the look in his eyes was one of brokenness, fear, loneliness almost. Roderich wasn’t sure what, if anything, he could actually do.

“Hey Roderich!” Roderich was immediately jolted away from his inner thoughts as a sharp, yet feminine, voice brought him back to reality. “I’ve called you multiple times Roderich, this is really unlike you,”

“I’m sorry, Elizaveta,” he glanced toward the stern green eyes now focused upon him, “Do we have another patient to attend to?” he proceeded to ask, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose so they were seated properly on his face.

“No but you are staring into space like Arthur does when he’s given coffee.” Elizaveta remarked, giving a firm tap against Roderich’s shoulder as she stood before him. “What’s on your mind then?”

“Nothing that you would be interested in, Liz,” he sighed, it would probably be easier to think, and talk, about Gilbert with either the man himself or Kiku. He wasn’t about to start talking about Gilbert with every employee at this hospital. Not even his fellow Radiologist.

“Well, if it’s gossip I’d be interested in, you know where I am!” she added as she turned over to the computer and then over to the x-ray equipment to adjust the settings.

 _So there must be another patient_ , Roderich assumed. Standing from the small chair beside the shared desktop and checking the patient list, which had quickly expanded from the almost non-existent state it was before. “At least the day should end quickly,” he muttered quietly to himself as his brain quickly came back into professional mode. He could focus on Gilbert later.

Pulling into the familiar driveway his car called home, Roderich pulled on the handbrake and switched off the vehicles engine. Adjusting the rear view mirror a little, he then reached over into the glove box and tugged it open. Pulling out the documents that Kiku had given to him arranging them in the correct order. There was a large amount of information on the few sheets he held, some had self-help techniques and others had information on methods Roderich could use to assist Gilbert. But Kiku was right, it was only fair that Gilbert was given an official diagnosis from a professional specialising in the correct field. But Roderich knew far too well already, that Gilbert certainly would not go and see Kiku in person. Given how he could be, he probably wouldn't let Kiku visit either so as was suggested earlier, he'd have to try and coax Gilbert into talking to the man over the phone. But he really didn't want to freak the poor man out. Roderich didn't know how the other man would react to him talking to others about very private matters. As far as he knew, Ludwig was the only other person who knew of Gilbert’s lifestyle. But he couldn't be sure. Sighing, from either frustration or exhaustion, he retrieved his keys and other items, such as his phone, and slipped out of the car. It wasn't until he began the short walk to the door, he saw a dark shadow spread before the flowerpots. Roderich knew that this shadow, was probably not a shadow at all. 

"Aster..." Roderich rolled his eyes at the sight of the animal, which had now lifted his head at the sound of his name, "What happened to eight am? You are twelve hours early." the brunette told the dog as Aster bounded up to him, large paws coming to push against Roderich’s chest as he was greeted. "Why is it my home you always come to?" he questioned Aster, like a dog could ever even think to answer. "Why did you choose me?"

Aster, rather than ‘answering’ Roderich’s pointless barrage of questions, fell back onto all fours and pressed his dark muzzle against the leather of Roderich’s shoe. Roderich watched Aster for a few moments before the dog pushed his head against Roderich’s shin. He was going to simply ignore the dog, however the nudging turned into an insistent shove as Roderich attempted to walk toward his front door.

"You get yourself here, why don't you take yourself home?" Roderich gently pushed the dog away from his leg and moved to open his front door, but he didn't so much get the key into the door before a sharp bark brought his attention back around to the black shepherd. "What? Is something wrong?" asking pointlessly, yet again. Almost as if he was given an actual answer from the shepherd, a second bark and sudden paws against his chest was all he needed for his brain to translate the dogs’ behaviour into German.

Something was wrong.


End file.
